1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positional encoder assembly consisting of a positional encoder and an electrical connection unit.
2. Description of the Prior Act
A positional encoder assembly consisting of a positional encoder and an electrical connection unit is disclosed in German Publication DE 196 04 489 A1. In the known assembly, an electrical plug-in connector is arranged on a board of a shaft encoder and is connected with a flexible printed circuit which has an end located outside of the encoder housing and connected with a connector plug. The connection pins of the connector plug are soldered to strip conductors of the printed circuit. This electrical connection is expensive in manufacturing, and the solder connections can be fractured.
In the known assembly, the printed circuit is provided with coating layers for protection against electromagnetic fields. The coating layers are electrically connected with the encoder housing by clamping.
The object of the present invention is to provide a positional encode assembly with an electrically connection unit and which can be produced in a simple manner and cost-effectively.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a positional encoder assembly with a reliable connection of the encoder with a mating connector.